The Land of Talking Animals
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Parker Dooley and Alindor have met, but neither knows what to do. In light of recent events with Qua'ra, Aslan sends Parker and Alindor back to the Land of Talking Animals, which is more than it appears. Can Parker uncover Melisandre's plans? Or will it be too late to save the Shadow Empire? Sequel to 'Bereavement'.
1. Previously on 'The Origin Series' Part 3

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_, _The Chronicles of Narnia_, "The Shannara Chronicles, "Star Wars", "Ella Enchanted", and Disney Princesses. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, Terry Brooks, MTV, Spike, George Lucas, Gail Carson Levine, and Disney. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the second part in my fanfiction mini-series, _The Moral Compass_, part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. :)

I know the last story was a bit of an info dumper and moved very quickly. Here, there's still info dumping, but I think we can excuse the "Previously On" chapter, since that's giving backstory as to what's happening so far in the series. Plus, I thought it was a good idea to have a "Previously On" chapter, since we're diving into both Parker's story and Alindor's story.

Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

**Previously On…**

**The Origin Series: Stage 3**

.oOo.

_**The First Age Anthology**_

**The Aftermath Series**

**Aftermath**

"Corin, look out!" Parker cried, nearly grabbing his lion friend. He was too late! Corin jumped in and attacked the wolves. The pack was so large, the likes of which the light red dragonoid hadn't seen before. Two hundred wolves, from the looks of them. He had to stop them, flinching as Corin was scratched and bit several times by several wolves.

"STOP!" Parker charged towards them, moving to the center of the pack and protecting his lion friend from further damage.

-x-

"Parker," Aslan huffed, speaking softly to him, "you're in grief right now, just like last year. Just as you still are after losing your wife. I know you haven't given up on her. But I will need you and the shapeshifters to come through the timelines. I'll give you a day to gather your belongings, to say farewell to Maxin and Anabeth, and we'll be on our merry way."

"What are you up to?" Parker asked, curious about Aslan's latest endeavor.

"Let's say you owe me one. I hope you live up to your end of the bargain," Aslan said, knowing the red dragonoid would complete his mission.

"Does it have anything to do with me helping out my descendants?" Parker asked, intrigued.

"It does," Aslan said, revealing Parker's speeder bike. The red dragonoid's speeder bike had followed the dragonoid all the way out here. How? Maybe he shouldn't question it. "I'll take care of Corin's body. You go on your merry way back to Dragon's Hallow."

-x-

"Parker," said a curly, brunette-haired woman wearing a purple floral dress. She advanced towards Parker, hugging him. Parker recognized her scent. He knew those emerald green eyes anywhere, her pale skin, her thin frame. She was beautiful to look at, inside and out, and he admired her for that.

"Eliza. My Eliza," Parker said, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her on the lips. As he released her, he asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead."

"This place keeps me alive, like Tobias said," Eliza said, repeating Tobias' words. She told Parker, getting his attention, "It's all right. You can visit me in this realm anytime you wish."

-x-

"Oh," the gentle-hobbit said, smiling. "I'd love to get a weapon like yours. Where did you find one?"

"I made it myself, crafting it with my own two hands," Parker said, not sure yet if he wanted to tell the hobbit how a lightsaber was made. The fine details anyway.

"I'd love to try it out for myself, crafting a weapon," the gentle-hobbit said, happy to be free. He extended his hand, telling the light red dragonoid promptly, "I'm Terrence Dooley from Pim."

"Parker Dooley," Parker said, shaking his hand.

-x-

"I'll help you find a new home," Parker said, calmly. "If that's what you want. I'll help you, and maybe a few more things, like keeping the family bloodline going."

"I could handle that," Terrence said, shaking his head. "There's nothing for me here now."

"Then let's leave, find a new home, one where you're accepted," Parker said.

Terrence nodded, smiling back. "Let's do it."

-x-

"This salt came from the Shire. I need it to grow trees." Frodo smirked at Parker and Terrence. "Thank you both for coming with me. Now, we can return to the Chesapeake Manor and get on with our day."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen," Parker said, stunning both Frodo and Terrence. "Terrence and I have somewhere else to be, and I'm afraid it does not involve you, Frodo Baggins."

"What?" Terrence asked, shocked.

"But you said you'd come with me! You agreed!" Frodo cried, cautious of the light red dragonoid.

"And I thought you'd help the dragonoids," Parker said, content.

"I said no such thing!" Frodo said, stunned by the light red dragonoid's words. Frodo looked down at the green, grassy ground, realizing he had been betrayed. "You lied to me. You said you'd help me and you lied to me!"

"Frodo," Parker said, admitting truthfully, "if I lied to you, you would know it. Dragons don't lie and neither do dragonoids." He inched closer to Frodo, noticing the hobbit move back an inch while slinging the satchel over his shoulders and putting the salt box back in the satchel.

"I was told never to trust dragons. Why should I believe you?" Frodo asked, cautious.

"Because you won't remember this," Parker said, grabbing Frodo and staring him down. The effort worked. In seconds, Frodo collapsed, unconscious. Parker nodded silently, realizing his task was done.

-x-

"Wait. What do you mean 'we'll be separated'?" Terrence asked, alarmed.

"You'll see. This isn't any ordinary mirror. Good luck," Aslan said, watching Parker and Terrence head towards the mirror.

"Thank you," Parker repeated, patting Terrence's shoulder before walking through the mirror. He didn't look back to see if Terrence followed him. Only, he didn't expect the mirror to take him somewhere else, somewhere new. Where was he heading to anyway?

~o~

**Parker's Princess Problem**

"Now," Cinderella continued, as the blackboard wrote words down automatically, "what is the Light Side of the Force?"

"It's love!" Snow White said automatically.

"Hope," Anna pointed out.

"Endurance," Elsa added.

"It builds trust," Pocahontas said.

"Character," Mulan said with a warm-hearted smile.

"It defends those who love each other," Rapunzel pointed out.

"Selfless," Tiana said with candor.

"Hard-working," Merida said, gruffly.

"Beauty lies within," Belle said, gracefully.

"Finding the Light Side of the Force means you have to believe in yourself, trust yourself, and love yourself. In general, be happy with yourself," Moana said, pleased.

"Without the light, then all you have is darkness," Jasmine said, shrilly.

"Jasmine, we're trying to think happy thoughts," Cinderella said with a smile.

"You follow your heart's desire and always look on the bright side of life," Aurora said, adding to the growing list of possibilities to the Light Side of the Force.

"There's always adventure when traveling with the light. Usually, it's happy and bright," Ariel said, loving this conversation.

"But above all, you have to follow your dreams," Cinderella said to Parker, politely. "For without dreams, the light wouldn't have a reason to hope and hopefulness is important when it comes to the Light Side of the Force."

-x-

"Don't worry about us, Parker. We may live in this pocket timeline, but we know you'll come and visit us again," Snow said, lightly.

"I will. I'll be back," Parker promised, huffing a little as he made his way towards the mirror portal, disappearing from the princesses' realm in seconds.

~o~

**Twitterpated**

"Ah!" Parker waved to the hobbitesses. He turned to Terrence, asking, "So, who is this Marjorie? I understand you grew up together. Maybe I can meet her someday. Have you thought about what you're going to say to her when you see her again?"

"It's been a couple of months since I last saw her," Terrence blushed madly. "I can remember the first time Marjorie and I met! She was beautiful. We dated a couple of times, I asked her to marry me, but then she left. I never received an answer from her again." His expression was graved and solemn, shocking the light red dragonoid right to the core.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Parker said, sympathetic towards his great-grandson.

"No, it's all right," Terrence said. "I wish I knew what her answer was."

-x-

Parker smiled, glad when Ella and her prince, Prince Charmont, kissed and, eventually, decided to marry. Parker turned to Terrence and Marjorie, smiling when the happy hobbit couple embraced and kissed.

"Is there going to be a double wedding?" Parker asked, grateful the two happy couples were getting what they wanted.

-x-

"Marjorie's asleep. I thought I'd wander around the castle for an hour," Terrence said with a warm-hearted smile. "I've been meaning to ask you: you know how to shapeshift. I doubt my father would have forgotten to shapeshift. I'm eager to learn about shapeshifting. Maybe our bloodline will always have shapeshifting in it."

"Only if they will unlock it," Aslan, the Great Lion, interrupting their meeting. He smirked, admitting freely, "That's all you need to do, Terrence." He blew on Terrence and Parker, waited until the mist blew away, before addressing them both again. "There. It is finished. Now, your bloodline will always have shapeshifters in it."

Terrence nodded. "Thank you, Aslan."

-x-

In time, Marjorie adjusted to Terrence's new abilities. They were married on the same day as Char and Ella, and what a glorious wedding it was at the palace. Parker was, of course, invited to Terrence and Marjorie's wedding. Parker was grateful his great-grandson and new great-granddaughter-in-law got to spend their wedding amongst their new and old friends.

~o~

**Transparent**

They were at a graveyard. Before Parker, he saw Terrence and Marjorie wearing black, mourning for their little girl at her tombstone. Parker gasped in shock and horror. No! How could they lose their daughter like that? It made no sense at all!

Parker turned his gaze to the gravestone he and Tobias stopped by. It was covered in snow. Oh, Parker couldn't bear to look at the tombstone!

"No. This cannot be me. I cannot have this future! I cannot let these events come to pass!" Parker cried. Tobias' face remained sullen and cold.

"These are your future events, should you choose to stay at Terrence's house for years and years, never leaving and growing old a lot quicker than you know. This is your decision," Tobias raised his head, staring fiercely at Parker, "but you choose the opposite path from your destiny. You choose to abandon Frodo Baggins and the fate of your family for comfort, for your comfort zone! Parker, how dare you do such a thing! Do you not care what happens to your family? Do you not care what happens to all of us? It is your fault these events must come to pass!"

Tobias yelled with rage. He calmed down, admitting to the light red dragonoid, who was in great pain. "Your decision affects us all! Do not forget that."

"I won't become like this!" Parker cried out in terror, finding the courage in his heart. "No! I won't be like this anymore! I'll do what the spirits tell me! I'll go. I'll leave Terrence's house and continue my journey, no matter where Aslan takes me, no matter what you decide. I will follow you, always. You, the other spirits, and Aslan. Don't let me see the dragonoid who did wrong here. Let me become the dragonoid I am now!

"Please?" Parker pleaded, grabbing Tobias' jacket. "I want to change! I want to do right! Just let Autumn live!" He wept, collapsing in Tobias' arms, only to land on his bed a moment later.

-x-

Parker stopped weeping. He looked about his room. His room, which wasn't destroyed! The bed was still there, the window was closed and still present. Even the sound of a baby wailing in the next room got him jittery! Autumn was still alive with excitement! The Forest of Pim wasn't burned down! He made it back safe and sound!

"Thank you, spirits!" Parker cheered with joy.

-x-

By the time the vision ended, Parker smiled at Terrence and Marjorie. "Your baby will live on, giving birth to children and there'll be grandchildren, too. I'm sure of it! But," his happy expression turned to sorrow, "I have to leave Kyrria. Alone. I'm heading back to the Portal Realm after the Autumn Festival is over." He stopped Marjorie before she could protest, "Now, don't trouble yourself. I'll be fine."

"But why do you have to leave? These spirits tell you something, show you something important?" Marjorie asked, concerned.

"The one spirit that usually turns up is the one that is supposed to guide me. Tobias. I don't know why or for what purpose, but" Parker paused, returning to his bed, looking it over, "I know I cannot stay here. It would ruin us. It would ruin the family if I did."

"Then you must leave," Terrence said, calmly. He raised an eyebrow at Marjorie, causing her to stop protesting. "No one should go against what the spirits say, not even Aslan could stop this." Parker stood up, facing his great-grandson as Terrence continued. "I'm going to miss you. You've changed my life for the better. I now have a family because of you! Thank you, Parker, for everything you've done!"

Parker embraced him.

"Thank you," Terrence said, teary-eyed.

"Don't thank me yet." Parker released him. "Thank me after generations passed and I'll see you again in the Portal Realm, where all spirits go when they want to be alive."

Terrence nodded, appreciating the sentiment.

~o~

**Alindor, the Druid King Trilogy**

**The Second Druid**

Ulmayá couldn't believe this! She and Solima were lookalikes? She, Ulmayá, was adopted? Who was her real family? She shook off these thoughts as she approached the stone basin, willing to look at the watery glass mirror and see what Aslan wanted her to show her.

Her reflection changed to show a house cat, outside and loving nature. A male cat with a thin, muscular frame and long golden fur. He looked so beautiful. The way he moved, the way he presented himself. Who was he?

"Who is he? This cat. What's his name?" Ulmayá asked, wanting to know more.

"His name is Alindor." Aslan smiled. "And he is your mate."

-x-

Alindor turned his foster father's speeder to the next road, hoping to dodge her. He had it! He was nearing the border to the Land of Dragons… if he hadn't been stopped by the cream-colored yellow furry cat, forcing him to slow his foster father's speeder bike down.

Alindor smiled at her, hoping she would back away. That is until he saw her silver-hilted lightsaber, resting on her belt. His smile faded. He was in big trouble.

-x-

"He is _not_ our son," Farzad said, annoyed. He told Alindor, "You know, you're lucky you don't know where your parents are. They would be very disappointed in you, as I am." He stood up, approaching a message on the table. "I'm sending you to the druids at Paranor."

"Paranor?" Alindor asked, confused. "That Druid's Keep in the Four Lands? It's not even in our world!"

"I know, but it will give you the chance to know discipline, honor, sacrifice," Farzad said, fuming.

-x-

The first High Druid nodded. "Then it is in our power to grant you the title of Druid. With it, you will be given the information you need, before you return to your home world and go to other worlds as well. Congratulations. You have passed your trials. Many more will come in time. Do you accept these terms?"

Alindor looked at the Druids, knowing what to say. "I accept them. When do I start?"

-x-

Alindor faced him, not knowing what else to do. "Where will you go?"

"Oh, don't worry about me," Bremen said. "My destiny lies here in the Four Lands. But you!" He shook his head. "You have the chance to explore other worlds, do other things no other Druid could foresee. And you know how to shapeshift, too. That will come in handy during the Shapeshifter's Migration, should you choose to go that route."

"But I don't want to leave you," Alindor said, worried. "You've given me my life back. You've given me a chance to live and be free."

"Yes, but now that time is past," Bremen said, eerily. "You must make your way in the worlds. I cannot guarantee your safety."

"I suppose I'll have to find my family. My real family," Alindor said, curtly.

"Well, good luck," Bremen said, extending his hand to him. Alindor shook it, not knowing if this was a good idea.

"And to you," Alindor kept staring at the horizon, hardly hearing Bremen's last words before the Druid left the balcony.

~o~

**The Lost Citizens**

"Hello," Ulmayá said, approaching Alindor and telling the brown Burmese cat. "We need to find two cats. Their names are Jine and Tracker. Jine's an Oriental Cat and Tracker's a Burmese Cat. Have you seen them? Do you know where they are?"

The brown Burmese cat huffed, shaking his head. "It's been almost two years since those names have meant something. Now, my wife Jine and I are refugees in a land that no longer belongs to us."

-x-

Tracker glared at her, asking in tension, "How do you know so much about our history?" He turned to Alindor, asking him sharply, "How do you know about us?"

"Because I'm your son," Alindor said, curtly.

-x-

She will not relinquish the throne," the leopard said, seriously. "Even if you could become king, you will not be a High King. That job has already been taken by the leopards and we will see to it that the Big Cats win our spot as top cat."

Alindor sighed. This was the way of it then. He nodded, accepting the terms. "Fine, but if I could ask one small favor from you and your kin."

"Certainly," the leopard said, curiously.

"That I shall become king, maybe not High King, but a king nonetheless. I want to see these animals return to their homeland. If we accept these terms, then I will do everything in my power to stay in power for however long I wish," Alindor said, bluntly.

The leopard nodded. Alindor wasn't sure if that was a yes or a no, but it definitely meant something.

"Fair enough. We have a deal," the leopard said, curtly. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I didn't know your family still had dignity." He huffed. "I can't say your descendants will know that, but at least you have your honor and your freedom. Our Queen will accept that and she may let you travel, but she still remains in power. That is all there is left to say on the matter." He added, stopping the golden house cat, "But a word of advice, Alindor."

Alindor nodded. "Anything."

"Free us from the Shadow Empire. That is all the leopards ask from you," the golden spotted leopard said, curtly.

-x-

"Spend three years in the Land of Talking Animals. Help out the Queen, while you still can. The Big Cats are taking over your homeland, Alindor. There's no stopping that. We both knew this was bound to happen," Aslan said, curtly. "Jine caused this and now we must pay the consequences. The raids were there for a reason."

"Who gave her the idea? The snow leopard queen?" Alindor asked, curiously.

"She gave me her life, in exchange for liberating the Land of Talking Animals from the threat that came to their lands, your lands. I told her, knowing well what I was doing, that Jine's time as a ruler had reached its end. She disobeyed my orders, your mother did, when she beat up Parker Dooley, and now she is paying the price for what she's done. I am sorry. I should have told you earlier," Aslan said, calmly.

"So, my mother is responsible? I thought she was good," Alindor asked, warningly.

"She's changed, but the wounds from her past have reached her. She will never be the same. She will never be free to lead her life the way she wants to lead it. In three years, I ask for you to go out and find Parker Dooley. Learn from him and see that the Shadow Empire is taken care of. I will make arrangements, but you must be ready to leave," Aslan said with compassion.

"Then the Shadow Empire is a threat," Alindor said, worriedly.

"And you are still a Druid. You can do this, Alindor. You have it in you to set things right," Aslan said, curtly. "Good luck. I'll see you soon." He wandered off, leaving the golden house cat alone.

~o~

**For King and Country**

"You are allowed to enter and exit this kingdom, the Land of Talking Animals, as you please. Unless you commit a treasonous crime, which I doubt, then and only then will your titles be revoked. I doubt you'll know what that treasonous crime is, for I will not give it. And trust me, it's higher than being in a war and watching the friends you love die, right before your very eyes!" Melisandre said, seriously. "That is the only way your title is revoked."

"Why won't you give it? What are you hiding? Why can't we know what treasonous crime it is unless you tell us?" Alindor cried, annoyed with all these riddles.

Melisandre smiled, this time keeping her cool. A silence followed that Alindor didn't like.

"Well, what is it? Won't you tell us?" Alindor asked, no longer wanting to waste any more time.

"The heinous crime is when you betray Aslan again. Surely, you do not want that. It was Aslan that offered you and your family clemency," Melisandre said, serious. "But pray you don't screw this up again. Is that understood? You and your family aren't being punished too hard and will still have your titles intact. Only Aslan can determine where you four go from here, especially since it was him that gave the orders."

-x-

"Dad, why am I doing this?" Jered asked one day, concerned about his situation as the king-to-be. "You're off to find a dragonoid, who may or may not be alive. Do you even know if this Parker Dooley's out there?"

"Aslan knows. I'll ask him first and foremost," Alindor said, calmly.

"That isn't the point. How long are you going to be gone?" Jered asked, worried about his father.

"Only time will tell," Alindor said, patting his son's shoulders.

-x-

"A happy reunion," Melisandre whispered to herself. "Well, maybe not for Jine, but it will be worth seeing Jine's reaction when she learns Parker Dooley is alive."

"And no sign of dragons approaching our land. All is quiet," Davin said, getting her attention. "Are you sure about this? You know what Aslan does to those who disobey him."

"Yes, and that is why we can't let anyone interfere in his plans." Melisandre hissed, looking out the window again. "Let's hope Aslan knows what he's doing. I cannot promise how future generations in Alindor's bloodline will behave, but let's hope they won't be like Jine. That would be a sorry case indeed."

"And if one of her descendants' acts like her? Imagine the treachery and villainy that would ensue," Davin said, worriedly.

"Yes, that's why we need to make sure this never happens again," Melisandre said, coming up with a plan. "We keep Jine's family in line. If one of her own steps out of bounds, we and all the talking animals will do our best to keep track of them. We don't want a repeat performance of the Parker Dooley-Jine incident."

"What if they don't agree to this? What happens then?" Davin asked, cautious.

"Oh, they'll have to. We'll make sure of it," Melisandre said, walking away from the window.

~o~

**The Moral Compass Series**

**Bereavement**

"A female snow leopard, Melisandre, was given the task by Aslan to raid the various kingdoms of the Land of Talking Animals," Qua'ra pulled out a map on the holoterminal, showing the Land of Talking Animals and the snow leopard named Melisandre. "Melisandre won those lands. The realm belongs to her now and to the Big Cats, but there's an issue that needs to be dealt with promptly." She sighed in despair. "So, the Shadow Empire has finally started to fall, with you being here." She shook her head. "I knew the rumors weren't untrue. This is all Melisandre's doing and the Big Cats will continue the rift, until something is done about it! Melisandre's already taken care of Jine's family. They're nothing now. The Shadow Empire is the next to fall!"

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. The Journey Back

Sorry for the delay. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. :)

I know I said my fanfic, _Bereavement_, had a lot of info dumping. At the time, that's what I thought it was. And yes, there is a lot of information in the fanfic, there are also important plot points, too. I hope everyone gives _Bereavement_ a read through, so we can understand what's going on in the series so far. Thank you. :)

*.*.*

Parker Dooley sat on the steps of the gazebo, the same place where he and his human wife, Eliza Bowler-Dooley, relaxed and slept for two hours. It was comforting knowing that his human wife was safe, even though she was a spirit.

Parker was a light red dragonoid in his fifties. He had a thin, muscular frame with a humanoid, lizard-like body and a dragon-like head. He had a short snout with a tipped end pointing up towards the sky. He had smooth, red scales that spread out on his head down to his body and his tail. He had long, furry, red ears, which sat between his three-fingered frills, with their black tips at the end of the frills, and his two, short, grey, curvy, wavy horns. His eyes were yellow and cat-like. He had black claws on his fingers and toes, which were retracted since he wasn't in danger. His black spikes ran from his back down to his medium-sized tail, which curled around his feet.

As Maranguan, Parker had red eyes with pinkish hues in the whites of his eyes. Burns, bruises, and jagged cuts protruded from his scaly skin during this phase, when he was evil, then grey/neutral after being betrayed by the Sith Emperor Vitiate. This led to Maranguan | Parker Dooley's eyes changing into yellow eyes with red swirling mist in the irises and the bruises, burns, and cuts fading away as he became good again.

In his human-hobbit form, Parker Dooley resembled his hobbit brother-in-law Tobias, his great-grandson Terrence Dooley, and the gentle-hobbit Frodo Baggins, who Parker met at the Chesapeake Manor. Frodo led him on soon enough, causing the light red dragonoid to use his powers to make Frodo unconscious and forget they ever met. Parker wasn't sure how long his spell would last, but he felt sure he would have to cast a stronger spell to make Frodo forget again, should the time come for the light red dragonoid to do that.

In his human-hobbit form, Parker had bright blue eyes, pale skin, a cleft in his chin, fair elvish features, short pointy ears, and soft, thick, curly dark brown hair resting on his head and the tops of his feet. Whenever Parker transformed, his clothes transformed with him. Parker wore a white shirt, brown breeches, tan suspenders, and a blue cloak. His white shirt had a hole and a bloody red stain on his left sleeve from the blaster bolt that shot him by one of Qua'ra's guards on the planet Zafna, before Parker returned to the Portal Realm and met with Alindor. The burn wound had completely healed, but traces of the pain from the blaster bolt lingered. It would take a while before the pain would completely go away.

As Parker sat in the gazebo, thoughts raced over recent events. His transformation into Maranguan and back into himself, along with his daughter-in-law Anabeth making him whole again with help from the Ice Queen's icicle, which she and Anabeth's mother Janet retrieved after their quest through the Four Seasons, was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before, but he knew there would be more surprises coming his way, if such a thing were possible. If it wasn't for Janet and Anabeth, and a blast of Force Lightning from Vitiate, Parker wouldn't have found the will to become whole again. Of course, it did cause Eliza to be killed, as well as Janet, and that left Parker's heart torn up.

Parker had to say goodbye to the golden-brown lion Corin, who he helped raise and who helped save his life. Parker wouldn't forget Corin, nor would he forget his son Maxin Dooley and his great-grandson Terrence Dooley, who were no longer with him. True, Terrence was still alive, but only for a moment. Now that Parker was in the Portal Realm, who knew if Terrence would be alive or dead. The Portal Realm's timeline worked differently than other worlds, for it was an in-between world with its own set of rules attached. Either way, Parker felt sure he'd meet one of his descendants again, even if Terrence was not with them.

Now, with the help of the spirits in the Portal Realm, Tobias and Eliza included, Parker was able to spend more time with his darling wife Eliza. Oh, how he missed her! He would give anything to be with her again! Sadly, it wasn't meant to last long, for Parker returned to the planet Zafna and confronted Qua'ra, his old friend and now Empress of the Shadow Empire. It was because of Parker the Shadow Empire was about to fall… but was it really his fault?

Parker had to uncover the mystery behind why the Shadow Empire was falling apart. The only place he could go was the Land of Talking Animals, but for how would that last?

.

Parker sighed. He knew Alindor was speaking to Aslan about something important, but what? Parker didn't understand.

Alindor, in his cat form, had soft golden fur. But when he was in his elvish form, Alindor had bluish-brown eyes, soft, thick, short dark brown hair, pale skin, fair elvish features, and brown robes, which transformed with him whenever Alindor transformed into different forms.

Parker knew Alindor transformed into an elf. Not long ago, Alindor showed him his elvish form. Parker was shocked. Now, Alindor could transform into whatever form he wished. Another shapeshifter.

Parker hoped Alindor and Aslan wouldn't take too long. They only just met, and yet this Portal Realm with its purplish-dark blue sky and the colors brown, blue, purple, green, and yellow rippling across the grassy landscape and massive mountainside kept the light red dragonoid busy. Whatever Alindor wanted with Aslan, Parker hoped he could stay out of it. But then the light red dragonoid needed to get to the Land of Talking Animals, and the only way he could do that was to trust Alindor. He just hoped he was all right in the end.

.

The light red dragonoid looked around, spotting the golden house cat approach him. Parker said nothing as Alindor took a seat next to him, admiring the view.

A moment later, Alindor spoke to the light red dragonoid, saying in a calm voice, "I'm sorry if we weren't properly introduced." Alindor said in introduction, "My name is Alindor."

"It's Parker. Parker Dooley, also called Maranguan." Parker fell silent, grunting as he looked at the grassy ground. He spoke softly, kindly, to the golden house cat, "So, you've been looking for me?"

"Haven't you?" Alindor asked, curiously.

"I don't know." Parker said, seriously. "It's been a long time since I felt whole again. Ow!" He looked at his arm, where the sleeve's hole was. Yes, it still hurt.

"Will you be okay?" Alindor asked, concerned about him. "How did you get that hole in your shirt? Does it hurt?"

"Blaster bolt wound. It's healed, but the pain is still there, as is much of the pain from my other scars and wounds," Parker said, shaking his head. "With time, it heals, but the memories are still there."

"I see," Alindor said, hoping the light red dragonoid was okay.

Parker teared up, pointing to Eliza, "She looks happy. Happier than I would have thought she'd be. I missed her greatly."

"The human woman. She's your wife?" Alindor asked, curiously.

Parker stared at Eliza, watching her smile. He grinned, nodding to the golden house cat. "She is. I love her so, so much."

"She kind of reminds me of my own wife. A shapeshifter. Her name's Ulmayá," Alindor said with ease. He added, facing the light red dragonoid again, "She's an elf—and a shapeshifter."

"Like you?" Parker asked, also facing the golden house cat. He chuckled, turning away a moment later. "I can't believe you've waited for me all this time. It must have been a feat, getting out here alone." He declared softly, "By yourself. Don't you fear someone's looking for you? You're a king after all."

"I doubt I'll be forgotten." Alindor admitted. "I'm a king and you're the most famous dragonoid around. Everyone in the Land of Talking Animals talks about you." Parker grunted in disbelief. "It's true. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You're famous. Your deeds are known throughout our Seven Realms." He added, "I don't know what's going on in the other Seven Realms."

"I'm not worthy of that title," Parker admitted, looking at him.

"But you are," Alindor said, serious. "It's one of the only reasons why I'm here. The other reason is different." He inhaled, exhaling a moment later. "I need your help. Melisandre is on the loose. Yes, she redeemed my title as king, but it's in name only. I'm lucky to have my title still intact."

"Melisandre?" Parker asked, curiously. "She's not the same snow leopard who caused the Shadow Empire's downfall?"

"I didn't hear about that, but if it is her, then she's got a lot on her plate besides allowing me and my family to keep our royal titles," Alindor nodded. "We've got to go back to the Land of Talking Animals and speak to her. I'm sure Melisandre will understand."

"I don't know. If Melisandre is the same cat that caused my best friend and apprentice's empire to fall, then she's got a lot to speak for, for her crimes," Parker said, seriously. "I need to get to the Land of Talking Animals and find out what's going on."

"Jine is alive!" Alindor blurted out. "She's my mother." Parker snarled, looking away in disdain. "It's true, Parker! She is my mother. It's the same cat who beat you up. She's changed, but what she did to you damaged my family's reputation. We're never going to have our reputations back unless the family does something right. I fear it won't be my generation that causes us to redeem ourselves. I fear something terrible is going to happen unless we get to Landseer, Melisandre's kingdom, in time, before Melisandre does something."

"I need information and the only place I'm going to get it is in Landseer," Parker said, serious. "Also, I found a holorecording. Melisandre said she's changing Zafna's name to Teremode." He shook his head. "I found the holorecording on Zafna, before I fled. Qua'ra let me go. She's still my friend. I just… wasn't sure if I could trust her."

"If she's alive, we can get her and her family out of Zafna. The scarred lions and lionesses can flee. They'll be safe in my kingdom. I promise, they will be given clemency. Maybe they can start their new lives in my realm," Alindor suggested, determined to help Parker.

"Thank you. It's all we can ask for," Parker said, allowing a silence to fall between them. He broke it moments later. "Let's speak to Aslan. Get this mess done. I want to see my friend, before her empire falls."

"It was your empire, too," Alindor said. "And yet, I'm still willing enough to help you get them to the Land of Talking Animals."

"Thank you. Let's go," Parker said, standing up and leaving the gazebo. He looked back in time to find Alindor follow him. Well, it was better than no new friend at all.


	3. Another Portal

Aslan was the golden-brown Great Lion of Narnia, son of the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea who formed the First World, followed by the Universe. Aslan saw much since the First World was created, destroyed, and the Universe was formed, even helped create them alongside his Father.

And yet, here he was, assisting Tobias, the hobbit who looked like Frodo Baggins, and Eliza Bowler-Dooley—a human woman, now a spirit, with a thin frame, brunette hair, pale skin, and green eyes, the greenest Parker Dooley, her dragonoid husband had ever seen. She was dressed in a plain blue country dress that complimented her features, making her stand out in the Portal Realm—with one of the loose portals. A new portal formed, signifying another Universe and another First World was made. This new First World and its Universe would be parallel to this Universe, where people and their souls walked side by side, creating Dust, and where the souls were called daemons, who had the ability to shapeshift until the person reached adulthood, when the daemons settled into their true form.

Yes, Aslan was looking forward to this new Universe, too. But then he was like that with any new Universe, for he knew the time the Universes were created were the purest time in a person, creature, and animal's life.

"Aslan!" Parker cried, rushing towards the Great Lion with Alindor following him.

"Hang on!" Aslan said, roaring at the newly-formed portal. It worked! The portal wrangling ceased. The portal was fully formed, with many different portals following it. It was such an exciting time to be in the Portal Realm!

Aslan turned around, facing the light red dragonoid and his golden house cat companion. The Lion smiled, pleased to see them.

"Welcome again, Parker Dooley and Alindor. I trust this matter is important," Aslan said, keen on hearing Parker Dooley out.

"We need your help." Parker answered. "I need to get back to the Land of Talking Animals. I fear the Shadow Empire will reach its end before the week is out."

"Of course, it will!" Tobias grinned. "Now thanks to you, you triggered its demise. The Shadow Empire will fall within a fortnight or longer. It depends on when you get back there."

"Just know that if you return to the planet Zafna, the Shadow Empire will surely die," Eliza said, cautious. "It's destabilizing, but it won't fall until you get back there, and this time it will be its last. It'll turn into the planet Teremode and become a broken landscape."

"Will it be restored? The planet Zafna? Will it return?" Alindor asked, cautious.

"We don't know. I doubt it'll stay that way forever," Tobias said.

"Right. I get it," Parker said with a long, sad sigh.

"Don't panic. It'll take years, centuries, before Teremode returns to its true name Zafna. I'd wait until the Third Age, before it goes back to normal," Tobias said with a warm, friendly smile. "Granted, it won't be the same, but that's the way of it."

"Are you ready?" Aslan said, knowing Parker's mission. "Just know that you need to find the information you need. Just don't stay in the Land of Talking Animals for too long. We'll need you."

"Will I come back?" Alindor asked Aslan, curiously.

"That is up to you, but know that you return, you will have to join in with the Shapeshifter's Migration. Parker is already preparing for that," Aslan said, serious.

Alindor nodded. He knew it wasn't permanent, but then which path should he choose? Should he stay with his family or go with Parker? It was a hard decision… or maybe it wasn't.

"I don't think I'm coming back." Alindor said, admitting. "My home is the Land of Talking Animals. My family is there. I won't abandon my wife. I'll stay and live a long life, even in this form, which I admire more than anything else."

"Good choice," Aslan said, pleased.

"Yeah, good for you," Parker said with a warm smile.

"Are you ready?" Aslan said. Parker nodded, as did Alindor. Aslan nodded, turning to one of the portals and roaring at it. Images appeared, showing the kingdom Alindor just left. Landseer, and there was Melisandre. Aslan turned to Parker and Alindor, telling them, "Go, while you still can. The Shadow Empire won't last long."

"Come on. Let's go," Parker said, guiding Alindor through the portal. Alindor followed, determined to get home. Parker was glad the moment he was through the portal. He was back in the Land of Talking Animals and it felt good.

*.*.*

**References:**

Dust, daemons, and the Parallel Universe I'm talking about comes from the movie, "The Golden Compass".


	4. Another Loss

Landseer was the female snow leopard Melisandre's kingdom. Landseer had its own stone castle and marketplace, but also a large moat that protected the castle from enemies that came its way. It was a fortified structure, keeping Melisandre and her snow leopard husband Davin safe.

As soon as the portal opened in the marketplace, Melisandre knew something was up. She just didn't expect the cream-colored Oriental Cat Jine, the Queen Mother of the Land of Talking Animals, to come out into the marketplace to see what was going on. This was the last thing Melisandre wanted. She knew how much Jine wanted to repay her debt to Parker Dooley and would do anything to make sure she got it!

Melisandre hoped Jine's meeting with the light red dragonoid did not end in violence. Not in her kingdom.

Out from the portal, and before an assembly of people, creatures, and animals, was the light red dragonoid Parker Dooley. Beside him was Alindor, who was surprised when his mother Jine hugged him. They were joined by a silver-streaked, brown pawed Oriental Cat, who Parker didn't recognize.

"Mother!" Alindor said, moving away from Jine to introduce the silver-streaked, brown pawed Oriental Cat to Parker. "Parker Dooley, meet my wife Ulmayá."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Ulmayá said, kindly. She nodded to the light red dragonoid, surprised to see he was behaving kindly to her. "I never thought I would meet dragons. Dragonoids. Whatever."

"It's all right. Dragons and dragonoids are allies in my land, which I'm sure has changed a lot since my time there." Parker changed the subject a bit. "It's nice to meet you." He nodded, smiling at her. "Alindor's told me a lot about you."

"Well, I'm sure it was pleasant," Ulmaya said, giggling.

"Oh, believe me, it was." Alindor shrugged. "Don't worry, it wasn't too bad. I told him how kind you are and how we've raised four beautiful kittens together. My son is now the King of the Land of Talking Animals." He said, looking up at Parker. "He holds the title now, not me. Our family's back to normal."

"Well, not everyone," Jine said, smiling at Parker. "Hello Parker. It's been too long."

Parker stared at her, as if she came out of one of his dreams. His expression turned sour at the memory of being scratched and beaten up by Jine resurfaced. He couldn't stop thinking about the memories, so much so that he growled aggressively, pouncing on Jine and pinning her against a wall. He seemed to do that a lot with people, creatures, and animals. Must have been his signature move.

"Why did you come back? Huh? I thought you were dead!" Parker snarled, his yellow cat-like eyes fiery in angst and aggression.

"Please don't hurt me!" Jine whimpered, not enjoying being pinned to a wall. She screamed, wanting to be free. "What did I do wrong?"

"You'll pay for your crimes," Parker growled, his cat-like eyes nearly turning blood red with rage. "You'll pay for what you did to me. Remember the scars you gave me?" He growled louder, his cat scratch scars revealed on his arms, his legs, his neck, and his face. It made Jine wince. She didn't know what Parker had been through. How much torture had this light red dragonoid seen?

"Parker, set her down! She won't hurt you!" Melisandre called, walking up to Parker from behind.

Parker huffed and puffed. He looked at Jine, seeing the terrified expression on her face. No, no! The pain and memories were flooding back. He acted like a coward before Jine when she beat him up. Now, he was seeing himself in Jine's terrified expression. He set Jine down, his eye color changing back to their friendly shade of yellow.

"I'm sorry," Parker said, softly. He breathed, intense anger in his eyes. "I'm not like you, Jine. I don't scratch someone out of anger, like you did to me." His scars faded on his body and his head, allowing Jine to see the light red dragonoid as he was now: scratch-less. He added, "When I was angry, I was evil. I was Maranguan and Maranguan is someone you don't want to know. He came as a result of all the pain and suffering I had been through." He exhaled. "He's in me. If he gets out, which I fear could happen very soon, at any time, then everyone would know it. They would see the monster I had become and will be again. He created the Shadow Empire and now it's me who sees it fall." He fell silent, leaving the conversation hanging.

"Well done, Parker Dooley. You know how to torture someone well," Melisandre said, getting Parker's attention. "I am Melisandre, the High Queen of the Land of Talking Animals. I trust Aslan sent you here."

"You're responsible for the Shadow Empire's downfall?" Parker approached her, determined. "Thanks to me, it will fall."

"I cursed your empire!" Melisandre said, annoyed. "Did you really think a villain's empire would last as long as mine? Where were you when the First Age started? Where were you when Jine and Tracker lost their kingdom to the snow leopards?" She shook her head. "You weren't around when Creadon fell. Oh, don't worry, the Land of Talking Animals will thrive. It will no longer be nomadic." She nodded, facing her citizens. "Already, the Land of Talking Animals is coming out of its nomadic ways, but there are some who would still choose that life. And so, that's where I leave them. They can come back anytime now."

She looked at Parker, telling him, "But you knew this? Aslan sent you here for information or did you come out of your own volition?" She smirked. "You did? It wasn't Aslan's doing!"

"You have an odd way of showing support for Aslan. Why did he let you rule this kingdom?" Parker asked, suspicious.

"Well, Aslan needed an alternative ruler and so he chose me," Melisandre said. She added, "I rule because it's what Aslan wants. Yes, the Big Cats are splitting up and choosing their own kingdoms. That's fine. After all, didn't a lion help you become whole again?" She said, "Don't assume all Big Cats are bad. You may regret it."

Parker sighed. He was about to be defeated by another ruler and he knew it! He nodded, defeated. "When will the Shadow Empire fall?"

"Why sound defeated?" Melisandre asked, curtly. "Wasn't it your idea to come here? I'm still going to rule for the next ten years, before the kingship will be passed onto someone else." She added, calming down, "Another cat or another animal will rule in my stead." She said, "The Shadow Empire will fall. It was bound to happen, but you don't know the reason why. Like Jine, your reign ended the moment Qua'ra took the crown and became Empress of the Shadow Empire. It was doomed to fall. The Shadow Empire won't rise again. But then, who knows? Maybe a new empire will take its place."

She shrugged, letting the silence fall between them. She looked at Parker, telling him, "You're welcome to stay here for as long as you wish. But know that when you leave, you won't be back in the Land of Talking Animals for many years." She replied, before Parker could protest, "That isn't my call. It's Aslan's. I trust him with my life. And so should you." She added, "You'll return to the Land of Talking Animals, but the Seven Realms will change once again."

Parker didn't know what else to say. Melisandre had a wicked streak, but she knew the meaning of the word hospitality. It was just another battle he couldn't win. Would there ever be another battle where he would win?

"I'll take it," Parker said, calmly. He didn't know what else to do. He wanted to look up information, find out what Melisandre did to the Land of Talking Animals and to his friends. But now that changed. Still, he had a thought. "I'd like to explore your study, see what I can look up."

"I hope it isn't about me," Melisandre said, serious.

"No." Parker smirked. "No, but I am curious about the history of the Land of Talking Animals. You must have an extensive history of the realm." If he had to look up something, that was it! If only to get caught up to speed.

"Come with me." Melisandre said, leading Parker inside the castle. "There's a few books that might take your interest. Although, some books lead you to other places. Just let me know when you'll come back. Then, you can be reunited with Aslan with my pardon and my thanks." She smiled. "You're always welcome to stay in the Land of Talking Animals, you know."

"Thank you, my queen," Parker said, following the snow leopard into the library, where the light red dragonoid hadn't a clue what he would find there.


	5. A New World

This is the last chapter for this story. :')

*.*.*

The library at Landseer Castle was huge. There were so many bookcases filled with books and scrolls, stained-glass windows sat high on the walls, and tables and chairs scattered about the room. Parker looked around this room in awe. He couldn't believe how much information was here by means of books and scrolls.

"Take a look around. You'll stay in here until you call me back. I'll have one of the guards stay with you, but should you enter a world by means of a book portal, you won't return, not until your lesson is learned, whatever that may be," Melisandre said, taking her leave of the library.

Parker was left alone.

The light red dragonoid looked around, spotting a golden-spotted leopard enter the library after Melisandre ordered him to. It was the Queen's Guard and he grinned menacingly at him.

"So, I guess I'll be watching you then," the Queen's Guard said with a smirk, joining Parker. "Well, let's take a look around. Although, I would check that stone pedestal over there. You may find the book you need."

"You're not leading me to a book portal, are you?" Parker asked, cautious of this feline.

"I think you'll find what you need there," the Queen's Guard said, smiling wickedly at him.

Parker said nothing. He looked around a third time, deciding to explore every book he could find, to learn what really happened in the Land of Talking Animals.

.

Parker searched the library for hours and found nothing to suit his interests. There were so many books that it was difficult to pinpoint which one he was looking for. After a while, Parker tossed a book aside, already lost in the overwhelming information he received about the Land of Talking Animals.

At last, he looked up, spotting a book on a pedestal that took his interest. The Queen's Guard wanted him to explore that book, but why? Something didn't add up. If he were to look at it, unlock its secrets, who knew what would happen next.

He sighed, deciding to stick with his gut and see what this book had to offer. Just by the look of the title, it was a new world.

"The Hundred-Acre Wood," Parker read the book's title to himself. "Seems odd." He grunted, opening the book to its middle pages, only to discover a bright light gulfing him, taking him out of the Land of Talking Animals and into the Hundred-Acre Wood.

He was in a new world, but what was the cost for leaving the Seven Realms? That was something Parker was about to find out soon enough.

*.*.*

That's it for the second part in my Moral Compass fanfic mini-series. :) Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

Next up is the Hundred-Acre Wood, where Parker will indeed learn something new about himself. However, what ill fate is about to befall the Land of Talking Animals? We'll just wait and see! :)

I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

_Aria Breuer_


End file.
